la batalla del 14, ¡¿el final esta cerca!
by shinigami railgun
Summary: -¡jamas debo de tomar alcohol un día antes de cualquier día festivo!-, esa valiosa lección lo aprendió kamijou touma al crear una guerra entre las chicas que había salvado, ahora debe arreglar su error y eso significa que tiene que adentrarse en el campo de batalla. que le esperara ahí, ¿la historia de amor que siempre había soñado? o ¿la historia mas trágica de sus pesadillas?


**¡LAS PUERTAS DEL SANVALENTIN ESTAN POR ABRIR! 1. 2. 3…. ¡feliz día del amor y amistad!... espera ¿acaso este día no es día de la rivalidad y guerra?**

**Hola de nuevo, quiero traerles esta nueva historia que se les encantara por conmemoración de este día de san Valentín, si se preguntan ¡¿Dónde está misaka 10032, fukiyose, himegami, agnese y demás chicas?, no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo estarán. sin más que decir ¡comencemos!**

14 de febrero, 12:36 am, centro comercial subterráneo. Ese día se suponía que las tiendas de chocolates en ciudad academia estarían inundadas por hermosas chicas tratando de comprar chocolates para sus amigos, amantes, novios, esposos, alguien de la familia, etc. Pero algo muy curioso paso hoy, literalmente la mayoría de estas tiendas estaban hechas un desastre, los vidrios rotos cubrieron gran parte de los chocolates de muestra y aquellos que se salvaron estaban varados por todos lados o si no derretidos mesclados con la suciedad del piso, una manera de destruir un delicioso manjar, una bella escultura de chocolate en forma de barco en el tamaño de una persona quedo derretida por la alta intensidad de un rayo que atravesó la zona comercial subterránea

-¿Qué dijiste estúpida?

Misaka mikoto no estaba vestida con su uniforme normal, su ropa estaba compuesta por un short, una playera azul fuerte y una gorra con la imagen de gekota, de sus manos salía electricidad de alta tensión que fácilmente podía derretir el acero

-¡pelo corto esta es la guerra!

Grito index que en ese momento estaba a una distancia de por lo menos 20 metros alejada de misaka mikoto y otras figuras alrededor, tampoco llevaba su habito blanco, en vez de tener aquello que la hacía ser una monja tenía un vestido de una sola pieza color celeste.

-¡vengan! Y ¡peleen!

Otra chica estaba en medio del fuego cruzado entre ambas chicas, su nombre era lessar que tenía una gran lanza donde el extremo en vez de tener un arma punzante tenía una garra, había otra figura alejadas de ellas, su nombre era kanzaki kaori, una hermosa japonesa cuya ropa dejaba ver su muslo y parte de su ombligo y cuya espada de más de 2 metros de largo fue desenvainada para resistir los ataques de misha, había más figuras que todas ellas

-¡la líder del color amanecer no se dejara atemorizar! Y le arrebatare a ese chico

Dijo leivinia birdway es una pose bastante triunfante, agnese era una monja que lideraba a otras monjas, ese día tenía algo muy distinto de sus hábitos ya que tenía un vestido de una sola pieza color rojo que hacia juego con el color de su cabello, tenía su lanza ya lista, otra chica que pertenecía a la iglesia amakusa se preparaba para pelear como lo hizo con aqua de la retaguardia, otra hermosa rubia que decía ser de secundaria, pero cuyos atributos no eran adecuados para su edad, preparaba un control remoto sacado de su bolsa mientras guiñaba su ojo cuya pupila estaba en forma de estrella

-no dejare que me quiten a mi príncipe

varios temblores se escuchaban por encima de ellas, al parecer más y más peleas cuyas protagonistas eran chicas se estaban desarrollando por toda la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso, en medio de eso, un chico de pelo de punta se encontraba en el centro del circulo que las chicas dentro del centro comercial formaron para después pelear

-¡asi con que esta es la batle royal!, es casi impactante ver que todas estas chicas peleen por ti, cabe destacar que eres un novato en las guerras al igual que ellas, pero sus tácticas están al nivel de los soldados rusos.

Como una diosa de la guerra, Dijo othinus como una sábelo toda al chico cuyo cuerpo estaba recostado con los miembros extendidos sobre un cráter, en primer lugar, la ropa del chico fue casi destruida y tenía moretones por todos lados, su cabeza sangraba, humo salía de su cuerpo y tenía demasiado miedo de moverse, por lo que quedo en estado de shock. ¿Cuál fue el problema aquí?

-tomare nota de nunca emborracharme antes de un día festivo

Dijo antes de perder el conocimiento

Para saber que paso, primero hay que viajar unas horas antes, más exactamente a las 8:00 am

-ugh

Kamijou touma el chico de preparatoria que se podía encontrar en cualquier lugar del mundo, dio ese rápido quejido, era una mañana normal cuya cabeza no dejaba de dar pulsaciones a su cerebro para causar un dolor muy innecesario, ¿Qué había pasado ayer?, no tenía la menor idea de que hizo, pero recuerda que fue lo que le llevo a esa pequeña pérdida de memoria

-¡vamos kami-yan! ¡mañana será el día de san Valentín! ¡nyaaaaaa!

-así es, debes estar feliz ¡maldito suertudo!

2 chicos compañeros de kamijou touma se habían acercado al chico que caminaba con los hombros bastantes caídos que inclusive le había formado una joroba por el exceso de trabajo

-oagami ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?

-aun así lo preguntas maldito, tsuchimikado, dile la razón

-bueno ya que estamos en eso

Los dos idiotas alzaron sus pies y golpearon sin piedad la joroba de kamijou touma, eso hizo que el chico se enderezara por el dolor causado

-¡MALDITOS! ¡¿Qué LES PASA!?

-¡nosotros queremos chocolates también!

-¡nosotros queremos chocolates también!

Después de que kamijou escucho la respuesta de esos 2, solo suspiro

-¿y bien?, yo también quiero chocolates, pero… no es razón para desquitar tu enojo a tus amigos maldito lolicon y siscon

-eres malvado kami-yan nya

-Tsuchimikado ¿por qué me dices malvado?

-tu recibirás chocolates de varias preciosuras

Oagami recrimino contra kamijou señalándolo con su dedo, en ese momento kamijou touma tenía varias hojas en las manos que eran de sus tareas atrasadas y ojeras en los ojos, tenía también su uniforme sucio porque lo hicieron quitar la mala yerba que crecía en el patio, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y sucio

-(¿de qué hablan estos idiotas?)

Kamijou pensó, en su estado actual ninguna chica se le acercaría por la simple razón de que el, en ese momento más que asco, daba una sensación de pena

-bien, kamijou-san piensa que ambos se fracturaron la cabeza

-kami-yan, deberías saber que entre nosotros 3, tú tienes la mejor suerte en chicas

\- ¡tsuchimikado! ¿estás bien?! estas diciendo delirios!

-hablo en serio

Dijo tsuchimikado fríamente, kamijou no sabía que le pasaba, "decirle que tenía suerte a pesar de tener mala suerte" es una cruel mentira

-¿por cierto que harás mañana? Maldito suertudo

-oagami sigues enojado conmigo

Kamijou quiso soltar un golpe en la cara de su amigo, pero fallo

-como verán, no es que quiera estar aquí, komoe-sensei me pidió que me quedara a sus clases suplementarias, he faltado demasiado, así que necesito apoyar mis estudios

-¡eso lo hace mejor!

-¡¿por qué?!

-¡quedarte con la bellísima komoe-sensei y que te de clases a solas lo hace ver a un mejor! ¡Quién sabe que podrá ocurrir cuando ambos estén a solas en pleno día del amor!

-deja de fantasear maldito lolicon

Esta vez kamijou soltó un golpe en la cara de oagami

-¡déjenme solo ¡necesito estudiar y preparar mis cosas!

Cuando kamijou estuvo a punto de irse, tsuchimikado lo detuvo agarrándole la manga de su suéter

\- ¿saldrás con las mismas fantasías tsuchimikado?

-no, perdónanos kami-yan, tengo una idea que te hará sentir a un mejor

-¡¿?!

-sabes que en este momento se abrió una tienda de dulces no muy cerca de aquí

-tsuchimikado, no soy un niño como para que me emocione por dulces

-no hablo de los dulces, sino que hay algo más escondido por ahí

Hasta ese momento, kamijou recordaba esa conversación

-ughh ¡¿index?!

Pregunto mientras se paraba de la tina que era su cama hasta el momento, pensó que index aún seguía dormida ya que no se escuchaba movimientos fuera de la puerta del baño

-¿Qué es este olor?

Kamijou en su boca saboreo un sabor ya muy conocido, era el mismo a lo que los adultos temían que indujeran los jóvenes a una nueva dependencia

-¡alcohol! ¡estuve bebiendo anoche!

Una vez él se puso al tope con alcohol llegando a ciudad academia después de regresar de la tercera guerra mundial, así que tenía experiencia de como beber, pero esta vez no supo que tanto había bebido como para que su memoria no lo recordarse

-¡toumaaaaaa!

Esa voz erizo a kamijou, era index que extrañamente dio ese grito de una manera inusualmente dulce, alegre, feliz y con ganas de salir

-ya levántate touma, recuerda que hoy me cumplirás lo que me dijiste a noche

Index abrió la puerta del baño, asombrosamente index no se presentó como la chica en habito blanco que kamijou veía a diario, si no que esta vez traía un vestido de una sola pieza color celeste, una cinta de un color azul cielo envolvía su cintura, sus zapatos eran blancos, su aroma era más dulce y daba un aura de ternura, el vestido dejaba ver unos muslos brillantes y los delgados brazos de la chica.

-¡¿?!

Fue demasiado ternura que casi daba la impresión de una hermana menor perfecta, kamijou no sabía cómo había conseguido ese vestido y esos zapatos, pero sin duda era demasiado preciosa que a kamijou le pareció tan surreal

-¿i.. iin..dex?

\- ¿te gusta?

Kamijou se sonrojo más porque index dio una pose bastante femenina, juntando ambas palmas encima de su escaso pecho

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?, ¿de dónde sacaste el vestido?, ¿Por qué hueles bien?, ¿acaso es el final del mundo? O ¿alguien intercambio lugares contigo?

-humano, fue tanto el impacto de ver a una chica con la que convives diariamente desde otra perspectiva

Othinus apareció montada sobre el gato calicó, la pregunta era ¿Cómo había podido domar al animal que siempre la acechaba?, tal vez llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo, lo domino por la fuerza o simplemente lo engaño con comida, sea cual sea la razón, ella apareció triunfante sobre el gato, algo igual de surreal que si la ponían junto a vaqueros con sus caballos corriendo a toda velocidad por el desierto, claramente ella se combinaría con el ambiente

-¡ahora othinus se convirtió en vaquero!

-si quieres puedo sacar pistolas y retarte a las 12 frente al banco … ¡ya despierta humano!

Kamijou touma no supo que hacer frente a las 2 singularidades frente a él, una index muy hermosa y una othinus que supero sus miedos

-touma, ya vístete, no te acuerdas que me prometiste una ci… ci..ta

Index se sonrojo como un tomate, no pudo decir a la perfección la palabra "cita"

-¡¿cita?!

-¿Qué diablos hice?, ¿Qué hice anoche?, ¿estaba tan borracho?, ¿Dónde estaban tsuchimikado y oagami cuando esto paso?, ¿no le hice nada malo a index?, ¿lo hice bien o estas embarazada?, ¿aún no termino mis estudios?...…. ¡ACEPTARE LA RESPONSABILIDAD!

-¡AUN NO HAS LLEGADO A ESA FASE HUMANO!

-touma, ¿estás bien?

-y ¡¿ahora te preocupas por mí?!

-es que…

Index tomo una pausa, aparto sus ojos de las de él, abrazo su cuerpo con una sola mano, después de reflexionar, con la cara sonrojada de la manera más tierna posible dirigió sus ojos a las del chico

-en serio, las cosas que me dijiste en la noche ¿son verdad?

Kamijou pensó que el mundo se rompió como cristales, detrás imagino rompiéndose poco a poco, kamijou trato de buscar apoyo, así que su mirada se dirigió a la pequeña othinus, la cual aparto la mirada, se veía muy enojada a pesar de su pequeña estatura, ¿estará celosa?

-s… si

-¡entonces!... ¡TOUMA TE AMO!

-¡¿heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

Mientras los hechos sucedían en ese pequeño cuarto, una chica a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia se encontraba tomando te como en todas las mañanas

-¡ahhhhhhh!

Dio un largo suspiro, no para sentirse relajada, si no para aclarar un buen plan para salir de la prisión haciéndose llamar escuela, su cabello corto castaño es suficiente para describir quien era esta chica

-¡onee-sama!

Y con ese grito, todos sabemos quién será reducida a cenizas

-¡onee-sama! Ya que es día del amor y la amistad, ¡yo!, ¡Shirai kuroko!, dejaremos nuestras amistades para explorar el camino prohibido para el amor

-es 14, ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!

Instantes después, Shirai kuroko se encontraba en el piso a medio carbonizar. Es un milagro que la piel de esa jovencita siga igual de siempre, tan suave y brillante, como el de una mujer atractiva soñada por los hombres a pesar de ser contantemente electrificada.

-el amor de onee-sama, ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡NO DES GRITOS EXTRAÑOS!

Literalmente es inclusive un milagro que sus órganos sigan funcionando después de otra descarga que fácilmente podría descomponer un aparato electrónico

-hoy la noto con más ganas, onee-sama

-bueno, no estoy de buen humor ya que la escuela no me deja salir este día

-tiene razón onee-sama, hubiera sido bueno que compartiéramos este día de la amistad con satén-san y Uiharu, pero este día va ser totalmente fuera de control

-¿Por qué?

-onee-sama, es 14 de febrero, día perfecto para cazar a los estudiantes que ciertamente quieren saltar un nivel en su adolescencia con actos impuros, los hoteles y callejones son mejor indicios de encontrar estas presas escurridizas

-tengo entendido que algunos pueden hacerlo con ciertos criterios ¿verdad?

-¡onee-sama! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿he?, lo leí en un periódico

-¿leer periódico en una zona exclusivamente llena de tecnología e internet?, onee-sama tus palabras mienten

-bueno, no recuerdo donde había leído eso

-al parecer onee-sama estas al corriente con la educación sexual, aquí mi pregunta es ¿Por qué te interesa tener relaciones sexuales?

-¡KUROKO!

Misaka mikoto lanzo una poderosísima fuente de rayos en contra de su compañera, algo que kuroko evadió "tele transportándose" detrás de ella, kuroko tenía su mano sobre su barbilla como el gran detective Sherlock Holmes y su cara daba cierta inquietud de duda

-onee sama no me digas…. ¿te interesa ese mono?

-¡no!

Dijo sonrojándose mikoto ante esa evaluación tan precisa de su compañera, un cuarto ataque iba a dirigirse contra kuroko, pero algo inexpresivamente ocurrió, kuroko dejo de moverse y se quedó parada casi como un cadáver, aunque eso era normal después de ser electrocutada, sus ojos negaban que esa fuera la razón, ya que estrellas se formaron en sus pupilas, una nueva presencia se hizo distinguir

-ara, ara ¡misaka-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías ya haberme tomado la ventaja?

¡La reina!, o la quinta más poderosa entre todos los niveles cinco de ciudad academia, su sola presencia daba un aura casi azucarada. Su pelo color miel y su hermosa figura que para nada era de una chica que se hacía llamar de secundaria por sus grandes atributos, apareció casi misteriosamente, sus ojos en vez de tener una pupila normal, se encontraba en la forma de una estrella

-shokuhou misaki

Ella era una de los estudiantes más raros en ciudad academia, entre la población de 2.3 millones, tan solo 7 pudieron alcanzar el poderosísimo nivel 5, su poder es "mental-out", capaz de cambiar la química del cerebro para hacerla más controlable, se paró en frente de la tercera más poderosa de la ciudad, misaka mikoto, cuyo poder era controlar una tormentosa y voraz electricidad a más de mil millones de volteos y usarla de diferentes formas

-pensé que el "as" de tokidawai se me había adelantando

-pensé que la "reina" de tokidawai se me había adelantado

Ambas eran rivales en todo, ya que ambas eran producto de la rigurosa formación educacional de school Garden, la escuela para chicas ricas y millonarias más famosa de la ciudad, competían en cosas triviales como en los exámenes, estudios, poder, etc. Pero algo en lo que más competían era en la atención de cierto chico que tenían en mente

-apuesto a que sabes para estoy aquí misaka-san

Misaka mikoto, conocía a este chico como un "idiota" que se la pasaba salvando a varias personas y está en un camino bastante difícil de recorrer. Shokuhou misaki conocía a este chico como "príncipe" que se la pasaba dando la mano y rescatando a extraños en el camino, algo que a ella le toco sentir ya que fue salvado por este chico. Aunque ambas tenían diferentes historias con ese chico, ambas tenían algo en común, fueron recatadas con una valiente sonrisa que cautivaba sus corazones, no sabían cuántas personas había salvado ese chico, pero seguro había más chicas como ellas que buscaban llamar su atención tan solo porque se enamoraron, tenían una deuda con él, querían agradecerle de corazón, o más. Esa búsqueda de atención se terminó cuando este chico el día de ayer llamo a los celulares de estas 2 chicas

-no te deseare suerte misaka-san

-no sé qué tratas de decirme

-no te hagas la tonta, tu y yo sabemos para qué queremos salir de aquí. Supongo que también a ti te pidió una cita

-¡ka!

-esa expresión demuestra que no estoy en un error

Shokuhou se acerca a kuroko y desliza su esbelta mano en su barbilla mientras está en estado inconsciente

-qué te parece si utilizamos la habilidad de Shirai-san

-¡ni loca!

-así que no te agrada utilizar a tus compañeras, bueno… no es que me importe, pero yo quiero por esta vez tratar de llévame bien contigo

-¿por qué ese repentino cambio de parecer?

\- a decir verdad, sería una molestia tratar contigo por el simple hecho de que ambas tengamos una rivalidad y pelemos y ese chico no reciba su parte, si tenemos algo que podamos compartir, ese chico sale ganando

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-que tiene de malo que este chico reciba lo que se merece

Misaka mikoto no estaba segura de seguir escuchando a shokuhou, así que empezó a retroceder, pero las palabras de la reina eran muy tentadoras

-mi príncipe ha peleado bastante duro, debe estar agotado y no tiene una recompensa por sus esfuerzos, así que merece una recompensa bastante buena y que pueda disfrutar al máximo, misaka-san ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo seamos esa recompensa?

-¿que?

-al parecer tu mente no procesa lo que es un "trio"

Mientras esas chicas tentadoras discutían en esa cárcel disfrazada de escuela, no muy lejos una hermosa chica japonesa cuya ropa dejaba ver su ombligo y su muslo derecho, se encontraba parada sobre lo alto de un edificio, su pelo amarrado en forma de caballo se mecía en el aire con gran elegancia

-¿en serio?, necesito saldar mi deuda

Kanzaki kaori tenía algo más en ese momento, una bolsa que escondía un arma secreta

-sirvienta Ángel caído

Era el mismo traje revelador que kanzaki había utilizado algunas veces para uso exclusivo de ese chico, eran cerca ya de las 8:30, de seguro ese chico debería estar en su habitación alistándose para ir a la escuela

-tengo que ir

Cierta duda albergaba en el corazón de kanzaki, que no la dejaba pensar con claridad, salto del edificio de más de 50 metros de alto y con gran agilidad pudo llegar a un edifico más chico, del cual salto para llegar a otro edificio, mientras iba saltando de edifico en edificio, su mente no dejaba de procesar un mensaje que había estado en su celular, ese tal mensaje lo recibió anoche en Inglaterra, por lo que tomo un avión y se marchó lo más rápido posible

-(¿en serio?, ¿lo dijo muy enserio?, ¿no será una broma verdad?)

Kanzaki pensó en varias posibilidades, buenos, más bien trato de pensar con claridad.

-lo siento sacerdotisa-san

Desde el suelo, itsuwa, una miembro joven de la iglesia amakusa, vio cómo es que su rival en el amor, daba saltos sobrenaturales por lo edificios, itsuwa sabía muy bien que el chico kamijou touma se encontraba preparándose para asistir a la escuela ese día, para dar una buena impresión itsuwa pensó comprar en la noche anterior, varios ingredientes para preparar un desayuno gourmet para él, combino todos sus conocimientos en la comida y preparo un verdadero manjar digno de dioses

-¡la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de alguien es en la comida!

Era bastante cliché ese método, pero siempre funcionaba, itsuwa una vez había preparado comida para el chico, que le había encantado, ella sabía que podía incluso hacer algo 1000 veces mejor, pero tenía otro obstáculo, había una glotona en la vida del chico, un hada y un gato como mascota, por lo que también hizo una ración extra para ellos, para que no pongan sus manos y bocas en la comida especial del chico

-lo único que me falta es cambiarme

Itsuwa escucho el decir una vez que le encantaba las chicas tipo onee-samas cuidadoras de dormitorios, así que itsuwa opto por una blusa color azul marino fuerte que le cubría el cuerpo, pero estaba al nivel óptimo para que deslumbrara su esbelta figura, tenía unos jeans normales, esto de alguna manera la hacía ver más madura, tan solo faltaba unos lentes para hacer juego con ella

-iré allá!

Dijo estando lista para una guerra, mientras tanto una chica apenas había llegado al aeropuerto de ciudad academia, su vestido blanco tenia toque elegantes que casi la hacia parecer una taza de te lujosa, tenia pelo rubio corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de unos tonos azules y llevaba consigo a 10 guardaespaldas

-aguarden aquí

con esa simple orden los 10 guardaespaldas se dispersaron y se combinaron con el ambiente del aeropuerto, mientras ya no divisaba a ninguno de sus guardias, leivinia birdway dio un suspiro

-si es una broma te matare

Decía mientras se ponía un poco roja, hay veces que esta chica como era demasiada rica, llevaba consigo a todos lados un gran equipaje, y un error a veces de las personas es que al ver mucho, nos cuesta revisar cada cosa

-jijijiji, kamijou touma será mio

Los guardaespaldas debieron de revisar las cajas de equipaje con más detenimiento, o debieron por al menos contar cuantas cajas y maletas eran, ya que una caja negra de más se había colado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-bien es hora de salir

Lessar había salido sin que nadie se diera cuenta de una gran caja, había utilizado magia para ocultar su presencia, pero no hizo la barrera tan fuerte como para decir su ubicación, salió y se mezcló con la multitud

-creo que iré a comprar un analgésico

fue mala idea ir en una caja en el área de los equipajes, tuvo suerte de no morir en el intento, tuvo la mala suerte de que encima de su caja le pusieran más equipaje, además como el vuelo se encontró con una tormenta, el equipaje rebotaba por lo que ella se golpeaba con las partes duras de la caja, el suministro de oxígeno se le habida agotado y se desmayó apenas 2 hrs de haber despegado

-tengo suerte al vivir

Dijo tumbándose sobre una banca en el aeropuerto y reflexionando los sucesos que la habían hecho ir en esa caja, el día de ayer recibió la llamada de un chico, ella al escuchar sus palabras corrió lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto para encontrarse con él, pero ella no tenía dinero, así que aprovecho para vaciar una caja que tenía un destino distinto, tuvo la suerte de ver una cara familiar y se metió dentro de la caja y se combinó con las cosas de leivinia birdway

-necesito comprar cualquier tipo de cosa para llamar su atención

Ella veía que los gustos del chico se reflejaban en el color azul, por lo que ella pensaba comprar algún tipo de ropa interior seductora de ese color, o cualquier otra cosa que le haría parecer hermosa, pero como era día de san Valentín, tal vez el nivel aumentaría un poco más y ambos se internasen en el mundo de los adultos en una cama de un motel

-¡es hora de que empiece la batalla!

-¡es hora de que empiece la batalla!

-¡es hora de que empiece la batalla!

-¡es hora de que empiece la batalla!

-¡es hora de que empiece la batalla!

-¡es hora de que empiece la batalla!

-¡es hora de que empiece la batalla!

El campo de la batalla estaba listo, las armas pensadas listas, las estrategias listas, los sentimientos listos, la hora lista, todos los preparativos estaban más que listos, lo único que faltaba es aquel chico que debe jalar el gatillo para comenzar la guerra.


End file.
